


Not My First, But a Good First For Everything

by ILikeItLarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: (not a whole lot of thigh fucking okay), Anal, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Bully Louis, Cliche, Drabble, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, its a cliche just to get my creativeness flowing for my fix that I am working on now okay, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, nerdy-ish kind of not really Harry styles, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeItLarry/pseuds/ILikeItLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I liked the way you chocked on my cock." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are seniors in high school so I tagged it as underage since they are in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My First, But a Good First For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> They are seniors in high school so I tagged it as underage since they are in high school. Please do not be offended by that. Also, everything in this fic IS CONSENUAL. I REPEAT: IT IS CONSENUAL. I do not write things of the "non-con" nature. If that is your kink, awesome, but non-con is not included in this.

Harry Styles was that hipster nerd that no one ever paid attention to in high school. There was one exception to that rule, though. Louis Tomlinson was a grade A bully to Harry. Always teasing Harry for his long hair and tight jeans. Harry couldn't get away from Louis' ridicule or harsh jokes. 

It was like wherever Harry went, Louis followed, just to tease Harry about his boots or the way his hair curled at the ends. There was nothing Louis didn't pick on about Harry. Although Louis was much shorter than Harry, Louis had the upper hand in athleticism and would occasionally shove Harry into the lockers or possibly push him to the floor. Someday, if Louis was feeling especially cruel he would pin Harry to the floor with his soccer cleats, foot on Harry's chest.

Harry could probably hurt Louis just as much, but he was the "karma will catch up to him," type of guy. He even refused to use hurtful words to his bully. He hoped there was a part of Louis who admired that. To be frank, Louis probably thinks it's just because he's scaring the living shit out of Harry. Which isn't far from the truth either. 

Today wasn't any different. With a hard push to a wall, Harry found himself looking into the blue eyes of Louis Tomlinson, The Not-So-Nice-Guy-Even-Though-He's-As-Small-As-A-Child, Louis Tomlinson. 

Louis smirked at Harry as he watched Harry's expression turn into fear.

"Hey, Harry-Etta, loving the floral pattern. It screams 'my grandma gave this to me.'" Louis says as his hand keeps Harry pinned onto the wall. Louis is mere inches from Harry's face. He smells of vanilla and cigarettes mixed in one.

"Please, Louis, I have to get to class." Harry says quietly, his eyes are pleading. Not today, please not today, Harry thinks to himself. 

"That's a shame, I was really looking forward to your company. You're such a great companion." Louis leans in close, tilting his head to the said, "not much of talker though." 

"Please, let me go." Harry tried to budge, Louis slams him into the concrete wall again. That will definitely leave bruises on Harry's shoulder blades. 

"If I do you a favor, you'll have to do me a favor. Do you really want to follow through with that?" Louis tests. Harry's tried that before, making a deal with the devil. He ended up with a busted lip and a bruise near his collar bone. Harry shivers at the memory. 

"No, Louis." Harry's says solemnly. 

"Awe, I was hoping you'd say yes, I had a little treat for you." Louis smiles a devilish smile. If he weren't so mean, maybe he'd appear to be more attractive. 

"What kind of treat?" Harry shouldn't have bothered to ask, but his better judgment gets the best of him. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Louis lets go of the grip he had on Harry and took a step back. He fixes Harry's shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles he had created and tucked a strand of hair behind Harry's right ear. 

"Thank you." Harry says, trying to omit his most polite voice ever. 

"For what? We're not done yet." 

"Excuse me?" But before Harry could get a reply, Louis was already walking down the hallway to his next class, not giving a shit if he was late or not. Unlike Harry, who rushed before his teacher could even notice if he was gone or not.

 

The next few days Louis hadn't bothered Harry at all. It was a relief for Harry, a short break from torment was relaxing. It was the calm before the storm, Harry knew that much. Louis never left Harry alone for too long and his 'punishments' would get crueler the more he stayed away from Harry. 

It wasn't a few short minutes later that Louis had grabbed Harry by his sweater and tugged him to a restroom nearby. Harry, taken completely by surprise, walked willingly to the toilets. 

"What's wrong? You haven't put up a good fight? Not like you have a chance anyways." Louis turned Harry over to face him, Harry looking down into crystal blue eyes. 

"It would only further the damage." Harry answers. Which, sadly, was true. He had learned that the hard way when he was thrown into a trash can, his long legs sticking up from the garbage opening. It was horrific. 

"Such a good boy. Did you miss me? I surely missed you." He teases. 

"I missed the constant torment and harassment." Harry deadpanned. 

Louis grabbed the top of his head (reaching up on his tip toes) and brought Harry down to his knees. Harry was mortified. 

"What are you going to do to me?" Harry tried shoving away from Louis' tight grasp. 

"I'm going to put those lovely curls of yours in the toilet." Louis huffs. "What did you think I was going to do? Force you to suck my cock? That isn't what I planned, unless, you know that's what you had in mind." Louis winked.

"No, please don't. I've got an audition next hour." Harry was going to try out for the role of his school's play, wet, soggy hair would not make a good impression. 

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, take your pick." Louis challenges. Harry would be lying if Louis didn't look delicious right now. His smile turned up on one side and his punk persona making him look even more attractive. 

Harry hesitates. He knows he doesn't have to do this, or that he really shouldn't. Yet, a part of him really wanted to. The boldness and brave part of his brain told him to go for it. To suck it up and take control of the situation. 

He knew deep down Louis always wanted Harry to go with a different option. Harry knew Louis liked the element of surprise. After all, Louis would always try and give a little surprise attack every so often, for the shock-factor. 

"I've got an idea." Harry whispers, Louis almost didn't catch it. Harry positions himself so he could be sat close to Louis' front. Louis gives him a confused glance. "You're going to watch me do my best performance yet."

It was Louis' turn to be shocked. "What is that you mean?" 

"I'm going to suck you off and you will let me go." 

"So you're a big boy now?" Louis teases. Harry nods. "Go on then. Have at it. If your mouth gets me off, you're free to go, Harold." 

Harry is sure his face is burning a bright red. His strong, confident demeanor is washed away. He's only done this to a summer fling back in his trip to the Bahamas. He was only experienced with one guy who could be of no help as he was a gentleman and never critiqued Harry's cock-sucking skill.

He reaches up to Louis' jeans, gently applying pressure to Louis' soft cock. Louis doesn't react as he focuses his eyes onto the touch. Harry is getting frustrated as his efforts of getting Louis to where he wants to is failing miserably. He's determined now. 

He unbuttons Louis' jeans and pulls them down slowly and nervously. They make a soft sound as they hit the floor. Harry leans in slowly, his eyes locked to the soft cock in Louis' briefs. He places an open mouthed kiss to it, letting his tongue poke through his mouth to give it a tender lick. Louis sucks in a quiet breath. 

Harry gets brave as he spreads his lips wider and closes his mouth on the garment, his tongue pressing hard onto the soft outline. He repeats this along the hardening length, putting more pressure at the head of Louis' cock. 

"Come on then, get it out." Louis encourages, his cock twitches as Harry gently blows at his tip. 

Harry wraps his finger around the band of Louis' briefs and drags them down quickly. Harry stifles a laugh. Harry's got a bigger cock than his tormentor. "What's funny?" 

"Nothing." Harry shakes his head. He spits on his hand a few times and holds on to the base of Louis' cock. The warm skin pulses through his hand. He runs his hand along the girth slowly and squeezes at the tip. Harry repeats this, each time squeezing harder and harder. 

"God, are you going to suck it or will I have to suck it myself?" Louis whines and tilts his head back as Harry leans in to kitten lick it. 

Harry grips the cock tighter as he sucks gently over on the head. He twists and turns his head, puckering his lips to let the tip glide over the inside of his lips, guiding Louis' cock with his hand. "Fuck, no ones ever done that before." Louis lets out a high pitched groan. Louis loves the way the wet insides of Harry's lips just barely makes contact with the tip.

Harry slides the thick, throbbing cock into his mouth as he hollows out his cheeks. When his nose hits the hair above Louis' dick, he bats his up at Louis, giving an innocent dirty glance. Louis involuntarily thrusts his hip forwards at the way Harry stares hungrily at Louis with his mouth full of Louis' dick. Harry's eyes start to water and he lets up and glides his wet underside of his lips off Louis' hard cock. 

Louis guides his cock back into Harry's mouth, "You ready princess?" He grabs a fistful of Harry's hair and shoves his cock in hard. "Fuck." Harry doesn't choke, but moans at the force. "Kinky." 

Harry grabs Louis' hips and keeps his mouth opened wide for Louis to fuck his throat senseless. Harry moaned and tried to lick at the cock as best as he could while Louis was fucking his mouth. 

Louis pulls out, letting Harry breathe, still holding onto the dark curls. Harry doesn't think about stopping himself as he begins sucking one of Louis' balls and fondling the other, letting his finger gently glide in between the crease. Harry's paying extremely close attention to them and Louis is absolutely loving it. "Filthy. Fuck yeah. Fuck yeah." Louis loved the dirty sucking noises Harry was making with his balls.

"You like that Louis?" Harry catching on with Louis' dirty talk, his mouth still on his sensitive balls. 

"Jesus, yeah. Haven't been blowed in a while." Louis admits as he grips Harry's hair tighter. Harry was even turned on now, moaning when Louis shoved his red angry cock back into Harry's mouth. The vibration of the noises feeling Louis' arousal even more. He thrusts harder into Louis' mouth, Harry making choking noises, but still moaning as he rubs Louis's thigh with his thumb. 

"Mm. Oh, fuck use that tongue, babe." The wet noise were driving Louis mad and the way Harry looked up at him made him feel like Harry liked it too.   
Harry trailed his hands up on Louis' chest and brought them down to rub small circles on Louis' pelvic bone. Harry hummed and moaned over Louis' thrusting. 

"I'm going to come, fuck yeah." Louis moans. 

Harry pulls away and ever so quietly says, "Come on my face." 

Louis can't even see straight as he tugs on his cock viciously while moaning, "Gonna come on your fucking face." 

Harry keeps his wet, pink lips open with his tongue ready to lap up all the come. "Come on, babe." Harry encourages. Harry's shyness is long gone. 

"Dirty boy." Louis praises his hand working at his cock, his head touching Harry's tongue every so often. "Fuck yeah, shit." Spurts of Louis come lands directly on Harry's tongue, eyes, and a bit in his hair. "I just came all over your fucking face." Louis says in disbelief. 

Harry laps at every place possible and bringing his tongue to Louis' softening cock to find more of Louis' come. 

Louis pushes desperate Harry away and zips up his jeans and leaves Harry in the dust. Harry looks down and realizes now he had a problem of his own.

 

It had been exactly two weeks since Harry has been picked on by his high school bully. He would see Louis from the corners of his eyes, they'd make slight awkward eye contact, but Louis had never made a move to do anything to him. This has been the longest Louis has stayed away. 

As crazy as it sounds to Harry, he felt almost lonely. He had no one to bother him anymore. No one to make snarky replies and no one to actually speak to him, even if it is just one-sided. For the past nights, all Harry could think about was being in the bathroom stall, being forced to take in Louis' dick. It made him go crazy, giving the best wanking material. 

He was frustrated. Very frustrated. And not like the sexual kind of frustration. His frustration stemmed from Louis barely making any move to push him around again. Harry hates to admit that because all he ever wanted in high school, was for Louis to give him his peace and quiet. Now he wants Louis to give him his attention. 

So when Mr. Lamely says, 'Harry, you choose a partner first.' Harry started his gaze and looked Louis dead in the eyes and said, "Louis Tomlinson." With all the bravery he could muster. 

Louis looked like a deer caught in headlights, unsure of what to do it what to say. Then he begins to look like himself, carefree and full of confidence. It only took Harry two seconds to see the nerves settle through Louis. 

Mr. Lamely instructed the groups of students to begin coming up with research until the bell rings. 

"We can meet up at my house after the bell rings." Harry suggests quietly, his nerves kicking in. The slight color of red fluttering across his cheeks. "Unless you'd feel more comfortable at yours, that is." 

"We can go to yours, I have a full house. They would never leave us alone. My sisters are very nosey."  He playfully rolls his eyes. 

"Okay I take the bus, mind riding on that giant Twinkie," he makes Louis laugh, "or do you have a car?" 

"It's your senior year and you take the bus?" Louis teases. "We will take mine."

 

Harry's home room is very neat and organized. His bed is made and there are no clothes lying on the floor. It smells of citrus and is dimly lighted. Louis likes it. "I thought you would have a collection of floral print shirts scattered around the floor." He gently touches a photo of a young Harry and a slightly older girl. 

"You know what they say about assuming." Harry's deep voice floats across the room. 

"What?" Louis looks at Harry, his eyes squinting at him slightly. 

"It makes an ass out of you." He laughs at his own joke and Louis is intrigued. 

"I didn't know that," Louis smiles a tiny smile, "is your mom home?" 

"No, she has a late shift at the hospital tonight. She's a nurse." And then Harry's scared that maybe Louis asked that so he could begin his torture on Harry. This possibly wasn't a good idea at all.

"I've seen her around there once. She's a beautiful lady." 

"Thank you." His voice shows his shock. 

"What are surprised I know her? Or surprised I haven't beaten you up yet? Or both?" Louis sits on the bed. 

"Both, but mainly that second one, I have to admit." 

There's a long pause and then, "You give good head." 

"Yeah?" Harry laughs. 

"Mmhm, I went home thinking about it, got me so hard that I came twice that night." Louis says above a whisper. 

"Oh." Is all Harry can say. 

The sound of a zipper being undone rips it's way through the air. It catches Harry's attention. "What are you doing?" 

"You know why you invited me here. Don't lie Harold. This is what you've been wanting for the past two weeks. Is it?" Louis lays back and pushes his shirt up and rubs over his chest. Harry nods because yes, this is what he's wanted and he knows that. Harry came up with many excuses to avoid the truth. Louis looked good coming and that had been stuck in his mind for days. 

"Come here." 

Harry crawls on the bed shyly over to Louis. He sits on the older boys lap feeling how stuff Louis had gotten so far. 

Louis grabs Harry's ass and pulls him on to his throbbing member. "You looked so good chocking on my dick." 

Harry holds onto Louis's shoulder as their hips meet. Harry's cock begins to throb with pleasure and he lets out a gentle moan. "I liked it too." He says shyly.

"Tell me what you liked about it." Louis kisses up Harry's neck and scrapes his front teeth along Harry's collar bone.

"E-everything, I-oh." Harry replies innocently. 

"Take that ugly shirt of yours off."

Harry clumsily undoes the buttons of his shirt and Louis can't help but to slowly and gently push it of his shoulders. 

"Now undo your jeans, pretty boy." Louis leaves a soft kiss in the middle of Harry's chest. The pet name makes Harry a blushing mess. Louis pushes down Harry's jeans and then slips out of his. "Isn't that better."

Harry practically gags at the contact even though they're just in their underwear. It feels so intimate and almost dirty. Louis rests his small hand on Harry's thigh, rubbing it slowly. "Let me know if you get uncomfortable. We can stop at anytime." Louis says. 

Harry smiles at Louis because his stomach does a flip at those words. They weren't sweet, but they were thoughtful. The giant on Louis' little legs bends his neck to give him a shy kiss. 

Louis responds by pulling Harry onto him harder and pushing up his groin. "Okay let's do this before you give me blue balls." 

Harry, boldly, but shyly begins to grind down and bends to kiss down and then up Louis' neck. 

"This is hot and shit, but I'm not 15 anymore and my dick needs a tiny more help." Louis chuckles and Harry... Harry just blushes. 

"What do you want?" Harry bites his lip.

"We did what I wanted last time so let's focus on you. What do you want? I'm people pleased, that's what they call me. People Pleaser Louis." 

"Now you're just rambling." Harry gushes as he knocks his forehead into Louis'.

"Fuck off, just... What do you have in mind?" 

"I've never had my penis-"

"Say penis one more time and it will ruin the whole mood!" Louis face-palms. 

"Okay. Sorry. Okay. I've never had my dick in someone before." Harry's cheeks burn. 

"You want to put your dick in my ass? You won't last 12 seconds with your virgin cock." Louis teases. Harry blushes even more, if possible. "You know what, I haven't felt full in a while so go a head." 

"Oh-okay."

"Wait, we need to loosen me up or else to tear me apart!" Louis laughs. 

Louis pulls his wallet out of his discard jeans with what seems to be a tiny packet of lube and a condom. He stands on his knees, parallel to the headboard and opens the lube and spreads some over his hole and dips the tip of his finger in just a tiny bit before pulling out. Louis fucks back onto his first finger for what feels like an hour before he adds another. And then another.

This intrigued Harry as the porn he's watched had never showed this part of sex. It's always just skipped over it like this part wasn't important, but it very much is. 

"Put that condom on." Louis tosses back the foil. 

"Um."

"I figured as much." Louis crawls to Harry and quickly slides the condom on over Harry's dick like a pro. 

"Fuck me." Louis says as he grabs onto the headboard. Harry shyly places on hand on Louis' hip and guides the tip of his cock to Louis' hole. 

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, babe." Louis shives at the touch of Harry. "Be gentle, haven't had good cock in a month." 

Harry pushes in and then stops, so Louis can adjust to the small amount of pressure. He pushes in farther, and farther until his base touches Louis' ass. "You're not in pain?"

"No, I feel so good." Louis' knuckle are white as he grips on to Harry's headboard. 

Harry pulls out just a small amount before pushing in. "Give it to me." 

Harry pulls out a little harder this time and pushes harder so that the headboard hits the wall with a noise. "Fuck." Harry moans at the tight feeling on his cock. 

"Wanna hear your balls slap my ass, baby boy." 

Harry begins to thrust his hips harder and he hears a loud bang each time his balls hits Louis' ass from the wooden head board. "You like that?" Harry asks as he thrusts in even harder. His nerves washed away with lust.

"Yeah, baby." Louis pushes his ass into Harry. Harry looks down to see his pulsing cock buried deep into Louis' ass. "Fuck me. Harder." The headboard makes a constant banging noise as Harry pounds into Louis' ass. 

"So tight. I'm not going to last. Much longer."

Louis pushes back onto Harry's cock, clenching to Harry when he pulls away. 

"Going to cum, fuck." Harry hits his orgasm quick as he squeezes Louis' hips. 

"Knew you wouldn't last long." Louis smirks as Harry pulls out and rids of Harry's spent condom. 

"Sorry." 

"No, worries, I got another solution." Louis pushes Harry down and sits on his chest. Louis grinds down on Harry's chest and up until his head wet head touches Harry bottom lip. 

Harry brings his tongue out. "Mm, that actually feels really hot on me. I can feel your doeskin pull back." 

"Dirty talk only." Louis laughs. His damp cock twitches at the tiny breaths from Harry's mouth. So Harry blows on it. 

"Make me messy." 

"With my cum, babe?" Louis grinds up harder until Harry catches Louis head in his mouth. 

"Mm. Tastes so good."

"Feels so good. So filthy." Louis begins to get frustrated because this is not going to make him come. This isn't going to do it. Not at all.

"What's the matter?" 

"I'm going to fuck your thighs." Louis moves behind Harry's already clenched legs and slides his dick right in. 

Louis can't help it but to fuck Harry's thighs roughly from the start. It's in his nature to take what he wants. It doesn't stop his filthy mouth either. "Imagine me fucking you like this. Bet you're so tight for me. I'd fill you up. Make you moan my name."

And with a few more thrusts Louis comes onto Harry thighs and chest. 

"That was good. That was. I've never done that before."

"You've said that the last time." Harry smiles. 

"Guess there's a first for everything." Louis smiles back.

"Probably. Maybe." 

Louis kisses Harry and Harry kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> I think 75% was worth the read, so please go for it! And if you like it, maybe, kind of (please I'm begging you) give it a kudos or leave a comment? Oooooorr check out my other works?


End file.
